


Fate of the Force

by xatiah



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: F/M, SWTOR, Star Wars - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 17:11:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14773755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xatiah/pseuds/xatiah
Summary: Cold War broods throughout the Galaxy as the Sith Empire and Galactic Republic prepares for outright war. The age-old rivalry between the factions drives two twin sisters apart: La'Mara and La'Dara. Time and time again, both are pitted against each other, every time one of them barely escapes the trap of death the other laid. Can the two reconcile their differences without sacrificing the moral philosophies that both of them were taught to live and die by?





	Fate of the Force

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm a not exactly what you'd call an "Good Writer". The tags, warnings, characters, etc. right now only ever apply to what has happened in the story so far and will not stay the same. For example, so far there are only M/F relationships, but that will change soon as I intend to add F/F relationships and some sexy times ;) and others of course! But I'd appreciate to hear your thoughts on my writing so I can continue to improve my writing!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ely'ja, a slave-turned-Sith acolyte, prepares for life as a Sith. Fueled by his passions, he interrogates an eyewitness to the murder of an acolyte called Dolgis and an influential overseer, Overseer Tremel. The murderer is undoubtedly shocking, and he is faced with a difficult decision.

####  **_Chapter I: “The Force Shall Set Me Free”_ **

The young slave-turned acolyte of age twenty marched into the interrogation room. The room was small and mostly bare, save for a cell and an interrogation table. The table had a man strapped to it and a Sith Inquisitor attending to other matters on his datapad nearby. The Inquisitor was a short and stubby man, his hair was graying and thinning, and his stomach lapped over his belt in his robes.

The acolyte who just walked in was tall, towering over nearly everyone in the vicinity. His eyes burned a bright vibrant yellow which contrasted perfectly with his crimson skin, violet bruises from the trials covered his entire body. A scar from an intense fire burn decorated his neck and the right side of his face. His lekku, or head tails, were bare and he wore no decorative headband around his head, unlike many other Twi’lek.

“Ah, slave. You’re here. I am Inquisitor Zyn” The inquisitor commented, acknowledging the acolyte’s entrance. The acolyte, Ely’ja, inwardly cringed at the word _“Slave”._ It reminded him of a time before the Sith, and the time before the Sith was a dreadful time full of abuse and weakness, for he was but a plaything of his Hutt master to laugh and embarrass him. “My name is Ely’ja. I demand respect.” He growled. The inquisitor simply rolled his eyes, used to the petty and empty threats of nearly every acolyte that came his way.

“I remember being an acolyte. Full of passion yet without a master to properly guide me to channel it into something useful to the Empire. ” Zyn commented. “It can be quite frustrating, not knowing how to channel your passions.” Nonsense. Ely’ja knew exactly how to channel his passions in a way that would benefit the Empire, it’s just that his appropriate (Though sometimes, he could hardly call it appropriate.) channel was on the other side of the galaxy and was rather averse to the Sith custom of allowing your emotions to control you.

“I’m simply here as part of my trial, and I am eager to begin. So, let us cut to the chase.”  Ely’ja said, avoiding the conversation.

“Ah yes, the trial. Well, this weakling Bren,” Zyn pointed to the man strapped to the table, “ is a friend of a suspected murderer.  The perpetrator killed a fellow acolyte, Dolgis as well as an influential Overseer, Tremel. ” Zyn explained. The man strapped to the interrogation platform tall and scrawny. He was a human, around fifteen. His hair was a chocolate brown that swooped over his face, with matching brown eyes to match. He was skinny and lanky, a sign of adolescence still lingering. Bren shuttered in fear looking at Ely’ja. “Interrogate him and discover the murderer, I will be recording this on the Holo for Overseer Harkun and Lord Zash.”

“Please, no not him. I’ve heard of him, he’s ruthless, he’ll kill me before you get anything out of me.” Bren pleaded. Ely’ja scoffed at his false accusations. Did people really perceive him as such a monster? Figured. Everyone hated him at the academy, so much so that they would rather paint him with falsehoods and lies to bring him down rather than outright fight him. Perhaps his combat prowess was to blame.

“You should take that as a compliment, acolyte. Inspiring fear into the hearts of others is the first step to becoming Sith.” Zyn interjected before pressing a button on a remote that sent a wave of electricity through Bren. “And shut up.” He snarled as blood-curdling screams rang throughout the room. Ely’ja immediately wanted to stop it, but refrained from doing so. This was part of the Sith way, and if he wanted to become a Sith, he’d have to do this. He’d have to become accustomed, if not learn, to enjoy the suffering of others in order to become powerful.

Power. Power was everything, though Ely’ja did not have a traditional Sith view of acquiring and having power. Power would finally give him the autonomy he’d been longing for his entire life as a slave, whereas many Sith already knew what freedom was, and took it for granted. Normal Sith wanted power to exercise control over the masses, Ely’ja simply wanted to control himself. The only reason he’d decided to become a Sith was to have that freedom that only the Sith truly had; the freedom to choose. Anyone else who thought different was delusional. Even the most powerful of Jedi were controlled by something.

 _“The Force Shall Set Me Free.”_ The single line at the end of the Sith Code was his entire inspiration for living. Many would call Ely’ja a zealot.

He walked over to Bren, a small frown upon his lips. “Please, you- you’re wasting your time. I don’t know who it is.” Bren begged.

“I beg to differ. I believe you do know. I think you’re just scared of the repercussions.” Ely’ja suggested.

“Listen, I-I don’t know.” He cried,  fearful that Ely’ja had figured him out just by looking at him. Ely’ja noted the terror hidden in his chestnut eyes.

“Wrong answer.” Ely’ja said gravely as he shot lightning from his fingertips. Screams of pain rang throughout the room yet again. Ely’ja grimaced slightly at the sound.

“Wait, I do know!” Bren shouted, desperate for the pain to stop. Ely’ja stopped in an instant, and a sigh of relief erupted from Bren. “It is the acolyte being groomed to become Darth Baras’s apprentice, La’Dara Lyn.” Ely’ja knew her. It was _her_ twin. The twin of the only thing he ever held dear. Even the name of her twin brought him so much pain. Ely’ja deeply missed La’Dara’s sister, La’Mara. “But it was out of self-defense when she struck down Dolgis! But with Overseer Tremel, she was ordered to.” He screamed.

“By whom?” Ely’ja spoke lowly, his voice nearly a growl.

“I really shouldn’t say, they’ll kill me.” Bren quivered.

“Well I’ll kill you anyway if you don’t tell me.” Ely’ja growled. “Start. Talking.” Ely’ja stared Bren down hard, making Bren physically uncomfortable as he squirmed about, doing anything to avoid his gaze.

“Darth Baras, but Darth Tormen had encouraged her to do so long before Baras even ordered her to kill Tremel.”

Inquisitor Zyn sighed. “We can’t touch her. The daughter of Darth Tormen and the future apprentice of Darth Baras, two highly influential Dark Lords of the Sith.” Zyn quivered a little at the mention of the powerful Dark Lords. “Besides, Overseer Tremel was my friend, and shortly before his passing at the hands of La’Dara, he made me promise to keep her alive, as she is the future of the Empire. We must keep her safe.”

“But if she killed your friend, Overseer Tremel, why would you protect her?” Ely’ja inquired. Zyn shook his head and let out a small chuckle.

“So naive, acolyte. It was necessary for Tremel to die in order for La’Dara to become Darth Baras’s apprentice.” Zyn related. Ely’ja raised an eyebrow.

“Why was it necessary?”

“Because Darth Baras would ask her to kill Tremel as part of a trial to weed out the weak. Being able to kill your master, to betray one who had done so much for you, is one of the traditional first steps to becoming Sith.” Zyn snickered before continuing “Ironically, I believe this will be his very own downfall, as it is for most Sith.” Zyn continued,” However, Tremel knew this, and accepted it because he truly believed she could strengthen the Sith and bring stability and prosperity to the Empire and her people.”

Ely’ja nodded in silent agreement. He wouldn't protect her to honor some dead overseer’s last wish, but to honor his promise to La’Mara that he would keep her sister alive. “Then we best try to save her life.” He sighed. “ A promise is a promise and we must honor the dead.” Ely’ja lied. “Perhaps doctor the footage and make it appear as if someone else did so.” He suggested.

“Clever idea, acolyte. But who will we frame?” Zyn wondered. An epiphany struck Ely’ja at once, it was so clever and it would eliminate his biggest rival at the academy.

“I know exactly who, Ffon Althe. Manipulate the footage and make it appear as if Bren confessed it was Ffon.” Ely’ja smiled smugly.

“Clever idea, acolyte. Seizing the opportunity to eliminate your rivals is a hallmark of a true Sith.” Zyn complimented. “I can tell you’ll be a most tenacious and cunning Sith.”  Ely’ja smiled to himself, one that came from true joy, not one forced for sarcastic remarks or one of a smug nature. He was one step closer to becoming Sith and others began to recognize it.

“But you left out what you will do to Bren. What if he starts blabbing to someone else?” Zyn asked. Another wave of fear overcame Bren.

“No, no, no please I won’t tell anyone. I’ll even leave Korriban and never return to the Empire! I’ll go back to my family on Balmorra. Just don’t kill me please.” Bren pleaded once more.

“Well, killing him would _completely_ ensure his silence.” Zyn recommended. Ely’ja shook his head in disapproval, Bren suffered enough, and Ely’ja had everything he needed from the kid.

“Let him go. Get him offworld.” Ely’ja stated bluntly. Zyn raised an eyebrow in confusion and objection.

“Are you certain? He may come back later and blab and we’ll both be chin high wading in Stih bureaucratic bantha shit.” Zyn commented, worried about the repercussions of such actions.

“Yes, the man suffering anymore would be of no benefit to the Sith or the Empire as a whole. It is useless and a waste of energy to simply kill him.” Ely’ja said, allowing his mercy to peak through under the layers of cruelty he wore on the outside. “Besides, he’ll be in our debt. He could come in useful later.” Ely’ja further explained, which seemed to persuade the hesitant inquisitor to let him go.

“Very well, I can shove him in the cargo bunk of the next ship to Balmorra. In the meantime, I will doctor the footage and send the copies to Lord Zash and Harkun for review.” Zyn agreed.

“T-thank you. Thank you so much! If you can find me on Balmorra, I’ll be glad to assist in any way!” Bren stuttered, a sigh of relief came from his lips. Ely’ja nodded and kept a neutral face.

“Don’t mention it, Bren.” He said. Truthfully, Ely’ja had not spared Bren for the reasons he told Zyn, it was an attempt to keep true to his promise to La’Mara, that he would always be kind and merciful (Which, truthfully, was a promise that Ely’ja seldom kept). That woman kept him honest, safe, kind, and honest. La’Mara was merciful and inspired her peers to do the same, She was truly the best person to grace this wretched academy on this miserable planet with her presence.

But he had let her go a few years ago, out of love and selflessness. Ely’ja wished he had been selfish that one time and kept her here. But no, he let his love and with it, his heart, go all the way across the galaxy, deep into Republic territory where he couldn’t follow. Ely’ja missed La’mara dearly. Memories of her smile and her unusual sympathetic ways kept him from going completely insane, and turning into a cruel and monstrous demon like many of the Sith Lords have.

He fought everyday for her, he fought like every battle, every trial would bring her to him in some way or another. If he could just gaze upon her face again, to kiss her lips, the lay with her body, to love her again like he did when they were sixteen. He’d give anything to have her back, even if it was selfish of him.

La’Mara was not cut out for the Sith, she was simply too empathetic, too kind. She hated the Empire’s customs and traditions and couldn’t stand to be apart of their “abhorrent” as she would call them, practices. So one day, he was selfless. He offered her a way out of the Sith and into the arms of the Jedi, an order he so greatly despised. It was out of love, he knew that’s all she wanted, to do good in the galaxy. Why she ever thought she could do good with the Jedi was beyond Ely’ja, but still, it was what she wanted, no needed, the most. It was the one time he had been selfless, and it cost him dearly.

Ely’ja continued to walk back to Harkun’s office to deliver his result. His face on the outside, a normal frown. However, on the inside, he was going insane with regret and an ache in his gut from missing La’Mara, the only thing he truly loved. Ely’ja recited the Sith Code quietly to himself to reaffirm his belief in the Sith Code more.

_Peace is a lie, there is only passion._

_Through passion, I gain strength._

_Through strength, I gain power._

_Through power, I gain victory._

_Through victory, my chains are broken._

**_The Force shall set me free._ **

_“The Force shall set me free.”_ He muttered once more, for emphasis. He needed to remind himself why he was doing all of this, and that such cruelty was  necessary. He was doing this so he could have freedom, and with that freedom, free La’Mara from the slavery that was one of a Jedi Knight. He muttered the last line once more, to fortify his belief in the code once again. **_“The Force shall set me free.”_ **


End file.
